Time management
Time mangement 'is the process of recording times for certain activites and how much time you spend on that certain activity. 'Why is time mangement important? Time mangement '''is a very important topic relating to all education levels. This skill can keep a student in line with both adademics and other various activites. As a college student, time mangment is one of the most important things to get a grip on. Unlike highschool teachers, college professours give out a syllabus which contains all homework dates and test dates. The professours dont tell you when certian papers are due so u must keep track of all these dates some how. So thats when your time mangement skills come into play to keep up with your studies and to turn in all of your assignments on time. '''Strategies There are many types of strategies that go along with time mangement (depending on the student). There is one strategy that is considered very benefical and its one of the most used strategies. First the person should record all information (dates and times) and they should record on how much time they are going to spend on that certain activity. As the week progresses, the person should write down when they did the activity and for how long they did that activity. At the end of the week they will check the recorded data and see the final resuslts. Now they are ready to start planning for the rest of the month or for ever how long they plan on mangeing their time.http://www.studygs.net/timman.htm 'Ways to record' *planners *calenders *handbooks *cell phones *computers http://www.businessballs.com/timemanagement.htm 'Positives' There are 5 reasons why time mangment is important, they are the following. #more creative time-It gives you the chance to "solve the daily problems" and it lets a person think about things for a longer peroid of time. Time mangment is proven to be a stress reducer and by being less stressful a person can have a "balanced life". #More time with the people you love- This process can plan things ahead of time and the person who is doing these things, can get them out of the way. By them getting the actvties out of the way, they can spend more time with friends and family. #getting things done faster-When applied correctly, it will speed up the process of accomplishing things faster, which means you will do your assignments ahead of time and which means more free time! #better quality work-When a person plans out their assignments, their work seems to have better quality. This is because, they can focus on that spefic assignment and they wouldnt have to worry about other assignments. #Improved relationships with others and yourself- This will improve your relationships with your friends because, you wont have to spend time working on your homework assignments and studying. The person can arrange when to study, and when your done studying canand the person can interact with friends and have a socail life (the studies wont interact with social life). http://www.selfgrowth.com/articles/The_Positive_Effects_Of_Time_Management.html 'Negatives' Theres not many negatives about having good time mangment. This is not a easy skill to learn so a person must be dedicated to learn and adapt to this new habit. They must change the way they live to be successful at time mangment. This skill can tend people to be obessive. They will start planning out their days everyday even through its not necessary. http://ezinearticles.com/?Pros-and-Cons-of-Time-Management&id=7280165 References ' *'Pictures *http://www.nliaschool.org/Calender.html *http://danielakawmd.wordpress.com/2010/03/29/positive-thoughts-vs-negative-thoughts/